


Police investigations

by RMTomble



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMTomble/pseuds/RMTomble
Summary: This is a missing scene from Murder a la mode. Jack drew the short straw and had to search Phyrne for the missing pearls. Apologies for any errors and I hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Phyrne chuckled to herself as she saw Jack coming through the door  
" I guess you drew the short straw,Inspector" adding a suggestive eyebrow to the smile playing on her lips. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I did, Miss Fisher and I would like this to go as smoothly as possible so if you just please try and cooperate.  
" I am more than happy to assist in any way I can, Inspector hence I took my dress off to make it easier for you " Phyrne said moving to stand in front of Jack drawing attention to her olive dress slip.

Jack took a deep breath casting a quick glance over Phyrne before crouching down to start searching Phyrne running his hands up her right leg. Phyrne smirks down at him" I thought you were a gentlemen, Inspector. That is a very bold move for someone who has only kissed me once." Jack stops and pinches the bridge of his nose  
"Miss Fisher, please. Phyrne shrugs her shoulders smiling down at him.  
" You know what I conceal down there, Jack ...but if you would like a better look I could..."Phyrne reaches take her slip in hand and start lifting her hemline up starting to flash the bottom of her garters.  
Jack swallows and quickly stands.  
"Please,Miss Fisher". She shrugs pouting slightly.  
"Only trying to be of assistance and this is suppose to be a strip search..Yes?. Or though if I was the thief I wouldn't hide missing pearls there ,Jack.

Jack swallows trying not to let his eyes wander over Phyrne's curves." Let's keep this professional, Miss Fisher since this a police investigation." Phyrne shrugs her shoulder and replies" I was just making a suggestion to help you,Jack."Arms up please I need to search....Phyrne raised her arms smiling at Jack.  
Jack took a step closer and lifted his to Phyrne'a armpits and slid them slowly down her ribs as he reached her waist Phyrne rested her hands on Jack's shoulder clearly enjoying his discomfort." Miss Fisher!" Jack said and she smiled at him innocently " My arms were getting tired and your shoulders are in just the right place for me to rest my hands while you continue your investigations." Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to clear his mind only to get a whiff of Phyrne's perfume.  
Phyrne's hands has slid down to the lapels of Jack's suit jacket and she was staring at his tie. Jack lifted a hand to lift Phryne's chin and kissed her firmly. Phyrne froze for a second before kissing Jack back pulling him closer to her with his lapels.

When kiss finished Jack look down at Phyrne and she looked up at him. Jack step back and said "Well ,thank you Miss Fisher for your cooperation.Phyrne step forward and lift her hand and ran her thumb over his lips" You might want to fix that before you go back to your investigation" showing her now lipstick stained thumb and with she turned away walk behind a dressing screen. She popped her head out from behind the screen as she heard Jack move to the door.  
"You might want to leave that out of your report" Jack nodded and opened the door and went out.

"Well that was an interesting development ", Phyrne said herself as she got dress


	2. Further Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muse is back if for a fleeting moment..... bonus chapter set post Crypt of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for acrazyobsession. I haven’t edited it sorry so if there are mistakes my bad 🤗

"Jack?" Phyrne’s voice came from behind the screen as Jack entered the bedroom.  
"Mmm?" Jack answered not really paying attention as he put his jacket on a chair and started to loosen his tie.  
"Inspector, I feel I don’t have your full attention" said Phryne as she emerged from behind the screen in a towel.  
" I guess my tie can wait for a while, Miss Fisher" said Jack looking up at her.  
Phyrne rolls her eyes and moves toward Jack leaning forward to whisper in his ear, just managing to resisting the urge to nibble on it.  
" Did you really draw the short straw to strip search me at Madam Fleuri’s?  
Looking up at her he answers  
" I don’t think I am liberty to divulge that piece of information since you still refuse to tell me the truth about who undressed me after I was assaulted by your father nerve tonic."  
" Jack?" Phryne starts as she moves away dropping her towel and putting her robe on.  
"You already know the answer to that, I just wanted to see you squirm....a bit" Phyrne adds turning back to face him and moving back towards him to sit beside him on the bed.  
Phyrne smiled at Jack and he swallows. That smile means trouble.  
"Can I persuade you, Inspector?" Phyrne say taking hold of Jack’s tie, arching her eyebrow suggestively.  
Not giving an itch.  
"May I remind you that I am an officer of law, Miss Fisher and I may have rigged the game"  
Phyrne laughs as she climbs into Jack’s lap straddling his thighs to face him.  
"Are you saying, you wanted to strip search me, Jack Robinson?  
Jack’s hand move from the bed to Phyrne’s hips.  
"Like you said Hugh was very green back then and you would have eaten him alive", Jack says his voice dropping as he nips at Phyrne’s neck.  
"So you took my advice and had pity on him" Phyrne says smiling at Jack as she removes his tie and throws it onto the floor behind her then rests her arms on Jack’s shoulders.  
"Unlike you... Jack smiles at Phyrne" I have been known to listen to good advice when it is given."  
" May I give another piece of good advice, Jack?" Phyrne asks  
"Will I have to arrest myself if I take it?  
"Jack?" Phyrne says pretending to be shocked by his question then recovers quickly.  
" Not all of my advice is illegal in nature and what happens behind closed doors is nobody’s business but ours".


End file.
